<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>untitled | 01.25.20 by tbk_day6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404235">untitled | 01.25.20</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbk_day6/pseuds/tbk_day6'>tbk_day6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Shot Drabbles [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Exes, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Young K in Berlin, Young K in EU, YoungOne, i dont know how else to tag this, over the rainbow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:42:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbk_day6/pseuds/tbk_day6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Now he’s gone.<br/>Now he’s happy.<br/>And now you’re here, retracing his steps in hopes of what?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Younghyun | Young K/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Shot Drabbles [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>untitled | 01.25.20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngkscheeks/gifts">youngkscheeks</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*inspired by Young K in Berlin boyfriend pics/vid ❤️<br/>**inspired by this Day6 FanArt (https://twitter.com/hey_jjae/status/1220518818948079616?s=21)<br/>***bribed with coffee 🤣</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Home. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>You thought to yourself as you wandered off the streets of this unfamiliar city. It’s amazing how a place you don’t even know by heart could make you feel like a different person and make you feel at home at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He was here. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>It was one of the places you both dreamt of traveling to together. That was before you left him, of course.</p><p> </p><p>A mural caught your eye as you passed by it. You saw this in one of the pictures he posted recently. He was never a fan of social media validation but back when you were still together, you’d always take pictures of him and nag him to post it. You wonder who’s taking his pictures now. Who was he giving those beautiful smiles to?</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t a mutual decision to break up a year ago. It was yours. And he put up a good fight for your relationship. But you were too blinded, you failed to see how he’s that one good thing in your life you should never let go of. Now he’s gone. Now he’s happy. And now you’re here, retracing his steps, in hopes of what?</p><p> </p><p>You sighed as your fingers daintily traced the bricked walls in this narrow alley your feet somehow led you to.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll give you a year.” Those were his last words to you before he finally went out of your life. Does he still remember that though?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Where are you?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Your phone vibrated with a notification. Yes, you had your notifs on for him. Still.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Somewhere over the rainbow...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Way up high...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was a different kind of pain seeing and hearing him sing a song he used to sing you to sleep to. Who is he singing that for now?</p><p> </p><p>East Side Gallery. One of your dream places. He once promised to take you there, but that was a long time ago. You bet he didn’t even remember that. You felt the pieces of your heart chipping away yet again, slowly, painfully, as you walked faster to where you knew he was. <em>Just a glimpse. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>You wandered aimlessly, not fully taking in the place you’ve always dreamt of.</p><p> </p><p><em>He must be somewhere here, </em>you thought as you passed by the white dove artwork you saw in his video.</p><p> </p><p>“Erielle.”</p><p> </p><p>Your froze in your steps, somehow forgetting how to breathe. Your heart might have forgotten how to keep you alive too, as you slowly turned to the voice you knew all too well. </p><p> </p><p>There he was, still dazing you with his eyes. He smiled at you as if nothing happened in the past year. He still looked at you the same way he always did back when you were both happy.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t cold but you somehow shivered with all your pent up emotions, you felt like bursting into tears as you waited for him to come closer to you. And he did.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you cold?” He murmured as he stepped even closer and caught you in his arms, stretching the flaps of his coat to enclose you in it.</p><p> </p><p>You stared at him as you wordlessly shook your head.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re still bad at directions. I’ve been leaving you traces since yesterday,” he whispered softly.</p><p> </p><p>Your forehead etched with lots of questions running through your mind but you only managed to weakly croak out a “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been waiting for you, silly.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>